


Friends

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Louisa wandered around Jorvik on her American Quarter Horse Lemoncake. She had nothing to do lately, so she spent her time helping out the new riders around Moorland. Her phone buzzed with a message from her club’s forum, and she took it out of her pocket to look at it.

 _“Hi, can anyone help me with a quest?”_ a new girl had posted. Louisa didn’t remember someone called Maggie Goldheart joining the club, but there was a chance that she’d missed that announcement while her phone had been turned off.

 _“Sure, I’ll help you,”_ Louisa replied to her.

 _“Thanks!”_ Maggie replied. _“Can you meet in Moorland?”_

 _“Sure.”_ With that, Louisa put her phone away and rode to Moorland. 

Being an experienced rider, Louisa definitely stood out in Moorland. She found the girl she’d been looking for standing in front of the stables, looking around curiously.

“Hi, Maggie,” said Louisa, walking up to the girl.

“Oh, hi,” said Maggie, and grinned at her. “I need help with this quest.” She got her quest book out of her bag and showed Louisa the quest text. Louisa nodded and showed her how to do it.

Over the next few weeks, Louisa’s phone was constantly buzzing with texts from Maggie asking if she was online in the club forum. She always met the girl in Moorland and helped her out with quests, and then rode around with her when she had no more quests. They talked and became friends over time.

And then one day, Maggie had very important news for Louisa.

“My parents are buying me Star Rider membership!” Maggie exclaimed, grinning.

“That’s great!” said Louisa, grinning back at her. When Maggie was a Star Rider, Louisa helped her with those quests as well. And when Maggie finally unlocked Golden Hills Valley, Louisa waited on the other side of the gate for her and celebrated with her as Maggie took her first steps into that magical place.

Maggie and Louisa talked every day, and Louisa was so happy to have a friend to explore Jorvik with. Maggie might have been younger than her by quite a lot, but she was more mature than a lot of the other younger riders. She didn’t seem to take as much interest in the quests as Louisa did, but that was okay. She understood that different people liked different things, and Maggie understood that too.

When Maggie got sick and had to spend a few nights in hospital, Louisa sat by the well in Fort Pinta and texted her until Maggie decided to go to sleep. And then, when she returned to Jorvik, Louisa greeted her with a hug. A few weeks later, the two of them, together with another friend, bought a massive Shire horse each.

“He’s massive,” said Louisa, laughing from atop Gigasmash. Her chestnut Shire tossed his mane.

“I love them,” said Maggie, petting her own Shire’s mane. They rode around Jorvik on them for a while, racing each other and laughing as they tried to get used to the massive size of these new horses. There were many crashes, but they had fun all the same.

When Maggie decided to leave their club, Louisa left with her. They joined different clubs, but still remained in close contact with both each other and their old club’s leader.

They explored Epona together when it opened, and Maggie showed Louisa where to find all of the mysterious fallen stars in a fun role-reversal. Louisa was more than happy to let Maggie take the lead in showing her something new.

And then something bad happened to Maggie, and Louisa spent the afternoons sending her mail. When Maggie decided to leave the island for a little while, Louisa completely understood. She was lonely, but she still trained her horses and did the new quests that came up. The months passed, and March came around with still no word from Maggie.

“I bet that Maggie would love this,” said Louisa to her English Thoroughbred Stormrunner as they chased down the mysterious rainbows that had started appearing over the island. She could easily imagine her best friend laughing with her as they chased after the rainbows and tried to collect the rainbow gold before the rainbow moved again.

And then, a few weeks later, Louisa felt her phone buzz with a notification as she rode through the streets of New Hillcrest. She grinned and felt a great weight lift off her shoulders as she saw the name- Maggie was back.

Louisa cancelled her plans and waited for Maggie to arrive in New Hillcrest. When she saw her friend, she grinned and dismounted to hug her.

“You’re back,” said Louisa, still grinning.

“Yep,” said Maggie. “I came back yesterday but you weren’t here.”

“I must’ve been busy,” said Louisa. “But it’s so great to see you again.”

“You too,” said Maggie, and hugged her again. Then, she got out her quest book and looked through it, her eyes widening. “Woah, I have so many quests.”

“You have a lot to catch up on,” said Louisa, and laughed. “I’ll help you catch up if you like.”

“Yes, and then we can train together, like we used to,” said Maggie.

“I’d like that,” said Louisa. Now that Maggie was back, Louisa felt happier than she had in months. She’d missed having her best friend around. Before long, it was just like old times as the two friends explored South Hoof together and trained together. Jorvik was a big place, and there were a lot of people on it, but it was definitely lonely if one didn’t have friends.


End file.
